


Notes: A Compilation of Nothing

by OhHELLyeah



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Shorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-05-13 16:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhHELLyeah/pseuds/OhHELLyeah
Summary: Poems, shorts, and an all around jumble of mess that's unfiltered and kinda bad. Enjoy!





	1. The Swaying Pines

**Author's Note:**

> My account is a google drive that anyone have access to, but the drive is more or less my diary.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First of what seems to be many of my notes that's going to be imported here.

Why would I even bother to say it if it doesnt mean anything. The words wont come out, the soft autumn breeze moves strands of your hair. I stay silent, perfectly content with watching.

Like murder, its better to leave no trace of evidence. The killing blow is letting myself accept these blooming emotions, instead of pulling it from its roots. My 'death' is imminent, but I'd like it if no one knew.

Whats worse is that I frame myself as someone unsuspecting, rather clueless to your predicament. But in truth I've kept tabs on your every move. Others longing, I use. Their objective becomes mine till I have what I wanted. Call me anything you like, for its all true. I'm a liar and a fool, surely one day I'll have to pay for my sins. Till then, I'll keep on sinning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to say anything, whether it be criticism or vague dislike!


	2. A Satellite's Sentiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another one of my notes, involving a satellite and a star.

Why are the sun and the moon always compared?  
Your light is incomparable to my mere reflection  
Your grasp is strong enough to seize planets  
Your shine casts life on them too  
Earth my mother, she had been lucky  
Had she stepped closer she would perish  
For you punish those too close  
And your merciful light becomes righteous flames  
And two I know have tasted your rage

 

Mother's people worship you  
They make towers and buildings  
Sculptures and paintings in your image  
I've seen her people bow to you  
I've seen her people burn for you  
I've seen many forms of you on Earth  
But beside you there's always a smaller god  
A god that rules the night, they say  
The moon  
But why?  
Why am I portrayed side by side with a God?  
No, I don't deserve to be next to you  
My light is nothing but borrowed glory from your brilliance  
Yet I am there, next to you  
But the moon is no god, there's only you

 

You have seen those around you born and die  
Yet, to exist with you is such a miracle  
And to die before you is a blessing  
For I cannot see you die without dying along  
And surely all worlds would perish with you gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know about this but feel free to give me any criticism!


	3. Second-hand Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mothers grief and a child's guilt

You were buried here  
I do not know you that well  
My cousins said I cried before you left  
Was that true?

I don't remember your face  
But I did see your picture  
You were small and smiling  
And torn apart  
I tried to put you back together  
But I couldn't find you  
I kneeled down the earth  
And searched for the pieces  
My mother was there  
Ripping it apart

Oh, I have many things to ask you  
And many things to tell  
No, I do not grief for you  
At least I don't anymore  
I don't know you that well  
But I wish we can get to know each other  
In some other lifetime


	4. Hit or Miss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A joke poem

I am gently lulled to sleep by a gentle poem. Faintly, you can hear the soft whispers;  
Be it direct hit  
Or a complete miss  
I would presume   
Such a person like yourself  
Would never try to miss

You mentioned having a person of romantic interest that happened to be of the Male gender  
I can say with gravitas that he wouldn't spare a peck in the cheek for you

If such situation proceeds, he would leave you in the dust for someone of higher standards, whom happens to be of the Female gender. Might I rub more salt to your wound that he won't even think of you after that.

He will metaphorically, or literally, go in to his car and produce a screeching sound to indicate him leaving (you). And specifically, he would also perform some sort of dance/gesture in said car (which is unsafe but does that matter). It's also important to add that this dance (called "the dab") represents pride and uncaring towards him leaving you.


	5. Forum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama, debt, and other things in June 2019.

We were quick to catch on the lightheartedness of the atmosphere, none of us want the air to stay stagnant. Everyone laughed at his unlikely predicament, if we agreed on one thing, it's this.

The whole problem was ridiculous and uncalled for. Both sides were not on the right, but it doesn't mean the sins carry the same weight. Debt is one thing, facing constant scrutiny was another. It made sense to run away at a time like this. But we're human, and we're quick to judge, just as we are quick to run. 

People's opinion seems to vary in terms of harshness, but one point remains the same, its to get back something that just can't be paid back. Empathy! One says, for man cannot live without turning a blind eye. Forgiveness! One cries, for facing the pressure so immense is horrible. Justice! One exclaims. Reap what you sow, pay what you owe, he says. We cannot play by the wenches' rules!

The room was full of murmurs, but little exclamations besides disclaimers of the involved parties. Then everyone left the place, minds filled with more sharp words and malice than intended. A black sheep of the herd makes the rest more solid, but at what cost? Surely theres no need for such discourse. I say this, but everytime i look at her desk, her works, and her face, I often find myself brimming with coarseness. I can't help it, I'm only human after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this is really vague but if anyone knew what this is about feel free to comment since I wanna know how clear/unclear I was when writing this!


End file.
